I've Got a Cure For You
by foreverbadatwriting
Summary: Tegan and Sara. Quincest. Don't like, don't read. Set during the highschool days.
1. Monday

**This fic is basically constructed of 5 small chapters with no more than 900/1000 words. It started out as a one-shot but I decided to divide it up and add more chapters. There's smut in every chapter accept the last one (I think) but yeah. That's all I really have to say, I hope you like it. I sort of wrote it very vaguely and didn't really put much effort in so, sorry for the bad quality.**

Monday-

I clutched Tegan's hand, guiding her into my room as I ushered her to sit on the bed. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with anticipation. Her lip trembled as I started unbuttoning my clothes. "Mom will be home in just under an hour," I said, breathing heavily. We had run home from school. "Are you sure you want to do this Tegan?" She looked at me blankly. Full of nerves, I assumed. She swallowed hard and chewed on her bottom lip. I took her hand in mine, finding the clammy skin rather adorable. I didn't understand why she was so nervous.

"I'm not gay Sara." She tried to avoid my gaze but I knew she wanted it. "I know," I replied. I sat next to her on the bed and kissed gently at the corner of her mouth, feeling her smile beneath my lips. I pulled her shirt over her head quickly. It's not that I wanted to rush; I was just concerned about the time limit. After I came out, Tegan had been acting kind of confused about who she was and what she was. I'd agreed to do this out of good manners I guess. It's not like it meant anything. Plus, she had a boyfriend. And the rules were that she wasn't going to touch me because of the whole '_it's not gay if you're the one taking it'_ bullshit. I liked to remind myself that if we were guys, it would be the other way around. I was cool with that though. I knew she'd be thinking of a guy the whole time anyway so it didn't matter, right?

"Maybe it'll be easier if we just both took off our own clothes." She said, standing up to take off her jeans. That kind of made things awkward but I could tell she wanted to get this over with just as quickly as I did. I climbed into bed, making myself comfortable before Tegan was to join me. She reluctantly followed, acting as if she'd die upon coming into my bed. "It's okay Tee. Don't be so nervous." She flinched when I touched at her abdomen, and then giggled at her. "I'm sorry Sar; I've just never done this before." I grabbed hold of her hand and looked into her eyes in security. "Well, you've got nothing to worry about because I have." With that, I kissed her jaw line and put my hand between her legs.

She gasped at my sudden contact with her clit. She was more excited for this than I was by the looks of things. I tried to keep myself to myself, knowing that this was only going to go one way. I started to with two fingers, ever so slightly curling them with each thrust. She writhed at my side, clinging tightly to the bed sheets and pushing her head into the pillow. "Shit" she whispered. She clenched her teeth together, trying to push back the moans. I noticed her rocking her hips against my hand. Her breathing became extremely ragged and her chest flailed when I touched her body.

I then added another finger which she reciprocated with holding her breath to muffle her emotions. To make things easier, I swung my leg over to straddle her. From, there, I pinched at her nipple, causing her pelvis to buck into my hand. I brought my face up to her, where I caught her bottom lip with my teeth. She then let out a loud moan, which I could tell she'd been choking back for a while.

I took my fingers out her which made her groan angrily. "Don't stop. Don't stop." She panted crazily and looked at me, pleading. I chuckled menacingly before I lowered myself between her legs. I planted small kisses down her inner thigh before meeting her center. I loved the way it drove her mad. I licked her hungrily, trying to clean her up somewhat. She balled my hair in her fist and threw her head back onto the pillow. With the fingers I'd used before, I returned them to their previous spot while I circled her clit with my tongue. Her body practically squirmed as she came close. "Fuck…" she bit her bottom lip hard as to not let out any screams. "Oh shit." I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue, nuzzling my nose at her clit. "Sara…" Her saying my name just encouraged me more and before long, she arched her back.

Crawling back up her body, I took my original place back at her side while she dwelled in the afterglow. Her cheeks were flushed and a light sheen of sweat covered her chest. I watched silently, mesmerized as the movement from her lungs slowed in their speed and the leisurely decline to where her breath wasn't taken in as sharply. Once the excess heat had vanished from her body, she pulled the sheets up to her chin, purposely hiding the exposed skin.

It was obvious she didn't want to say anything by the way she had built a sort of invisible wall around herself. I don't think even she knew how she felt right now. This obviously hadn't helped as much as we'd both hoped it would. Ultimately, I knew she would still be left confused but I'd hoped she'd figure out at least something. No emotions plastered themselves onto her face. She just lay peacefully staring at the ceiling above.

Eventually, she got up and began to return her clothes to her body. She moved rigidly as though her joints had frozen. The hair on her fringe was still glued to her forehead from sweat and she scratched at her neck where I'd left faint welts. She turned back to me for a moment before leaving for good, noiselessly shutting the door behind her.

I waited a few minutes but restlessness finally got the better of me. A part of me knew that the relationship between Tegan and I wouldn't ever be the same again, but I brushed it out of my mind, turning my focus to obtaining layers of clothing. I removed the evidence of Tegan from my sheets like she'd never even been there in the first place; erasing it from history.

Not long after that, my mom came home from work but left soon after with her boyfriend for the evening. I stayed in my room, avoiding life. Now that I'd come down, I started to worry. What if Tegan never talks to me again? What if Tegan doesn't acknowledge my existence anymore? What if things don't go back to normal? What if Tegan still leads a heterosexual lifestyle? What if mom finds out? What if I get disowned? I was so paranoid. I couldn't think of anything else. Everything in my mind was revolving around _her_. _She_ was the cause of my struggle. _She_ was the other half of my soul. My entire being emanated from her smile, her laugh, the way she said my name, the way her mouth moved, her mannerisms, her voice… _her_. I'd denied my feelings for so long I'd forgotten that everything she does triggers a reaction from myself whether I'm aware of it or not. Her happiness radiates into me and makes me glow with reassurance that she's okay. That she's fine. My cravings creep into my mind resulting in self-hatred. Why do I have to be this way? Why do I have to care so much? Why do I have to be in love with her? Tegan is all I can see in my future. She is every thought I have. She is my life. She is my oxygen. I love her more than anyone could ever imagine.

I spent the night alone. Not particularly doing anything. All I wanted was for her to knock on my door. All I wanted was for her to talk to me. All I wanted was for her to _forgive_ me. But that was tomorrow's problem. Curling up and going to sleep was tonight's problem. Shutting out the voices in my head was tonight's problem. Getting over her again was tonight's problem. Her absence left me feeling lonely, longing for her company. I sandwiched myself between the sheets and shut my eyes, wanting to never open them again.


	2. Tuesday

**Second chapter guys haha. I hope you like it.**

Tuesday-

We had ignored each other all morning and completely refused to speak to one another. Even at school, Tegan didn't even allow herself to give me eye contact. She kept to herself, holding her boyfriend's hand defensively if ever I was nearby. Even in class, she didn't let her guard down for even a second. It soon became irritating. I chose not to rise up to her level. She did this all the time. She'd get scared and feel the need to be defensive. It was annoying, but that was Tegan in a nutshell.

I'd gone to the bathroom, mainly to escape Tegan's antics, but also because it was lunch and I had nothing better to do. I went to the one on the other side of school that nobody ever usually went to in hopes to be uninterrupted. I wasn't even sure many people even knew about this place. I found it once when I'd needed somewhere to be quiet and Tegan only found out because she followed me here one time. I regularly sat here during lunch break reading and no one would ever come in. Not even once. I ran my fingers steadily through my long hair, staring blankly at myself in the mirror. _When would it end?_

I was knocked out of my trance when someone came barging through the door. Much to my surprise, it was Tegan. She panted and it was obvious she'd been running. She tried to gain composure and folded her arms across her crest to look at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pretending like I had no idea. Of course I knew, she had been looking for me but she'd never admit that.

"I needed the bathroom." She said, knowing that her excuse was unconvincing. Her breath calmed and she slouched against one of the sinks adjacent to where I was standing.

"What do you want?" My arms had let themselves rest against my hip bones, which left me looking vulnerable.

"I think you know." She replied, completely unnerved.

"No, really Tegan, I have no idea. You let me fuck you last night and you've ignored me all day. And then you come in here. I have no idea what you want from me." I snapped. It sort of came out more aggressive than I'd planned.

"Is anybody in here?" Tegan looked around at the empty cubicles, still choosing to ask even though she knew the answer.

Honestly, part of me didn't want to answer. Another part of me wanted to be sarcastic in pointing out the obvious and yet another part of me wanted to yell at her for being so stupid. But I decided not to be a bitch for just once in my life. "I don't think so." I said. I chose to reply with a stupid answer to give Tegan the benefit of the doubt.

Then, she stood up-right and began walking over to me. I didn't know what to do because I wasn't really anticipating anything. She stopped about 30 centimetres from my face and bit her lip. "Tegan, what the fuck, are you doing?" I was aware exactly what she was doing. I didn't want to do this. Not again. I didn't want to indulge myself and let her use me. I didn't want to be the one hurting at the end of it all.

Eventually, I caved. I had to. I'm not quite sure what possessed me. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips onto mine. She placed her hands to my waist and dragged me to the wall. Her back hit the concrete without a sound. I laced her fingers in mine gently, feeling her smile against my lips. Her palms were clammy and she was shaking ever so slightly. Letting go, I reached my hands under her shirt and drew small circles above her abdomen. Unlike the last time, this was slow and affectionate. Although, it would still be only myself doing the giving.

I went to the button of her jeans, taking my time in yanking them part-way down her thighs. I brushed my fingertips down her sides, over her hips and along the side of her legs. Then, I let them trail to her inner thigh, which made her writhe in desperation against the cold wall. I pushed her boxers to one side and let my fingers run along her slit before removing them again. I glanced at my glistening fingers before kissing her again. I shoved my thigh between her legs, causing her to grind absent-mindedly. Her hips bucked urgently and she let out shallow gasps.

I slipped my hand beneath her boxers and delicately spiralled around her clit. She moaned loudly, evidently displeased with the lack of contact. I hated her for toying with my emotions so this was the only way to torture her. I wanted to make her wait. I wanted to make her feel the agony. She rolled her hips frantically trying to get any friction she could. "Sara… Please…" But I didn't give in that quickly. I let myself stroke her inner thigh and drag my fingers over her. "Sara… Please…" she repeated. With my other hand, I put my hand up her shirt and palmed her breast hard in my hand. She gasped with the sudden contact. "Sara… Please… I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

I curled two fingers inside of her. She quickly threw her head back, giving me the cue the suck along her jaw line. I thrust rhythmically and steadily. Her hips rocked with my thrusts until they were in sync with me. Our bodies flush against each other, moved in the same motions too. Fluttering with every wave of Tegan's pleasure. She moaned and gasped loudly, which sent vibrations across my lips. I shuddered as I felt every ounce of her emotion. She had completely surrendered to me in those moments. I deepened and quickened my strokes as I could feel her coming close. "Fuck." She uttered huskily. Sweat had gathered on her skin. Her legs stiffened and she tightened around my fingers. She arched her back and clutched me firmly against her as she rode out her orgasm. Her knees buckled and she dependently collapsed in my arms. I brought her down to lie on the cold tile flooring so that she could cool down comfortably. I lay by her side, watching her chest movements become less heavy and intense. I placed her hand in mine as she lay limp next to me.

Suddenly, the school bell rang un-forgivingly and we were force to get up. She pulled her jeans back up and straightened herself out before she headed for the door. "Wait," I chased after her "I just need to do something." I quickly kissed the corner of her mouth gently and let my fingers weave delicately between hers. When I opened the door, I clasped her hand tightly in my own, savouring the last moments before I would have to let go.


	3. Wednesday

**Bit of a shorter chapter this one. It was actually an effort to get it up to 1000 words, but yeah. Enjoy.**

Wednesday-

I pressed my forehead to the table. Math class sucked. It seemed to go on forever and I didn't even like math. In fact, I didn't understand why anyone did. Sitting up again, I caught Tegan glancing at me out of the corner of my eye again; she'd been doing that a lot this class. She was sat next to her boyfriend and I kept seeing her deny holding his hand. Did I have her? Or did she just keep giving me the illusion like I did? I couldn't tell if it was the acid or just Tegan being annoying. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my face. I looked around, finding a paper ball in front of me. I jerked my head towards Tegan, who smiled before looking away. I un-screwed the ball, finding it to read '_meet me in the library at lunch'_ I knew exactly what she had planned. I felt a little un-easy. What had started as a tiny experiment had turned into a huge load of complications. And none of this was helping my feelings towards her. Yesterday, I thought she may have just been using me for the orgasm but then it didn't make any sense how she let me hold her hand. I just didn't get it. Plus, she keeps saying she's not gay, yet she continues to come back for more. If I'd been a little older the ambiguity wouldn't have bothered me; but it did.

I waited patiently in the library for her arrival. Nobody ever used the library. It was always empty minus the books. I sometimes came here when I wasn't in the old bathroom, just to get away. I heard the door squeak open and footsteps approach my position. I was already in the corner, right at the back so that it wasn't obvious if anyone did actually come in. Eventually, Tegan turned her head around the corner of the bookcase before stammering towards me. I suddenly felt nervous and I backed up against the bookcase only allowing her to further pin me against it. "Tegan, wait," I managed to whisper out as she let go of me, "what are we doing?" She looked at me, puzzled for a moment, then allowing a mischievous smiled curl across her face.  
"I wore a skirt today." She said, inching closer again.  
I put my hands on her waist and brought her to my lips. I couldn't resist. I couldn't even pretend like I did.

I twisted her around and pinned her to the bookcase, biting her lips when doing so. I slipped my hands under her t-shirt and let her stomach warm my fingertips. I then glided them down to her thighs and then up under her skirt. I pushed her boxers aside and circled her clit with my fingers. She threw her hand back and grunted slightly. "Fuck." She whispered, bucking her hips slightly against my hand. I took my fingers away and brushed them against her lips.

I knelt down then, locking her eyes with mine. I dug my thumb and fingers into her thighs hard and aggressively spread her legs apart; she winced with the contact. I knew I'd bruised her. I brought my lips to her thighs, sucking hard at the tender skin, biting gently. Tegan winced again and knotted her fingers into my hair. I continued to bite her until she prised my head away. "Sara, please, I need you to fuck me." I chewed my bottom lip playfully at her, looking up from between her legs. Just like that though, I firmly gripped her pelvis and pulled her onto my tongue. She clawed at the shelves, knocking a few books off but too caught up in the moment to care. I licked up her slit and took my time in savouring her taste. Her knees began to shake and it was evident she couldn't support herself for much longer.

Purposely, to annoy her, I pulled away and she gritted her teeth, murmuring angrily. "Sara! What the fuck?!" She hissed, jolting her pelvis, desperate for friction. All I did was smirk at her and held my body against her own. "Please?" she whimpered, her bottom lip shuddering a little. I let my fingertips dance across her chest, her stomach, her abdomen, and then lower until she threw her head back. This time, it was hard; relentless. Even though the nature of our activities forced us to silence; I still longed for her to scream my name in ecstasy.

She clawed at my back and bit into my shoulder to muffle her impressive sound effects. All I could do was stare at the books in front of me and quiver in joy and her waves of pleasure rippled through my atmosphere. I could feel her coming close as her back began to arch, nicely persuading her against me. She closed her eyes and let out a hushed moan before she rushed onto my fingers. I waited until she stopped throbbing to guide my fingers into her mouth. She sucked willingly and conveniently cleaned herself from me.

She pushed us off the bookcase and wrapped her arms around my waist as she guided us to sit at one of the tables. "Do you think anybody saw us?" She whispered, adjusting her skirt before collapsing into a chair.

"I don't know but there's a chance they probably heard us with all the noises you were making." I giggled to myself. She threw me a look of paranoia prior to laughing at it herself.

"What am I going to do with you?" she laughed, still panting from my handiwork. She combed her hair with her fingers and sighed deeply.

"I think that should be 'what am I going to _do_ to you'" I chuckled at myself again, feeling over-confident with my statement.

"You really are on a roll today, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes at me before standing up. She brushed down her clothes and wiped the corners of her mouth. She paced towards the door before turning back to me. "Hey Sar, I'll see you later."

"You'll see me later? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" Almost as soon as the words escaped my lips, the bell rang. She pouted teasingly as she turned and stepped out the door. I sighed deeply, contemplating what has just happened. "_Fuck_" I whispered under my breath. I followed her footsteps and headed for the door but unlike her, I didn't look back.


	4. Thursday

**This is probably shorter than the last one... I don't know. One more chapter to go...**

Thursday-

I lay patiently in bed, hoping that Tegan would come in. I purposely hadn't spoken to her all day so that she'd cave to the temptation, even though it was mostly useless because she had been avoiding me all day at school. She hadn't even given herself the permission of a subtle glance. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her but she could never admit that to herself. Also, I'd taken the liberty of taking my clothes off so she'd have to stay.

Just as I'd hoped, I heard my bedroom door open and close followed by small footsteps hurrying towards my bed. I felt a sudden rush. I'd spent all day thinking about her, doing this; I got a surge of adrenaline from the anticipation. She pulled back the covers and crawled in, kissing me hard as she pressed her self against me. I pulled away, still keeping her close to me. "Tegan… I want to try something." She froze slightly, intrigued. "I want you to touch yourself." At first she seemed confused but then she went along with it. She sat on one end of the bed ushering me to sit opposite her. It surprised me that she was so casual with this idea. This way, I got something out of it too.

She threw her shirt to the floor, exposing her entire body as her only article of clothing was carelessly discarded. She spread her legs before me, running her fingers over her thighs. "You too." She whispered, looking me up and down. I imitated her actions willingly and watched her intently for her next move. She plunged two fingers into herself and threw her hand back. I did the same, realising that this would be the first time I got off with her. She eyed my body as I watched her too. I traced her curves with my eyes, using her as my motive.

I felt myself coming close; the only thing was that she was no where near. I wanted to slow down and do something, but the thought of stopping made me feel anxious. It was unavoidable. I quickened my thrusts and before long, I sub-consciously arched my back. The throbs pulsated through my body and it felt like Tegan had covered every ounce of my skin. I continued to watch her, captivated by everything she did. She was trying to make the effort to join me in my ecstasy. She working her fingers thoroughly and moved them at a rapid pace.

Unable to take her sight, I dived forward and grabbed her hips. I pulled her onto me, tightening my wrists with the anticipation of her weight, I pulled her down so that I was straddling her and I dragged my hand between her thighs. She gasped and clutched the hair on the nape of my neck. I thrust my fingers hard, making her body writhe with every drive. Her hips bucked, causing the back of my hand to come in contact with my clit. I vaguely started to grind in rhythm with my thrusts. Tegan smoothed her hands along my sides until grabbing hold of my hips. She brought me to a halt causing me to lose my pace. I caught myself by putting two hands either side of Tegan's head on the bed. "Sara… I want you to fuck me. Not your fingers… not your tongue… you." This was unusual even for Tegan. I moved from straddling and slotted one of my legs between hers. She did the same for me so that we fell into each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I husked, unable to control myself as our clits came into contact. She gave me eye-contact but that was all she had to do. Then, she bucked her hips giving me the confirmation of her answer. I moved my hips with hers so our motions turned into the perfect cycle. I felt Tegan speeding up, she was coming close. I could tell. She always made this face before she came. This whole time, she'd been moaning quite loudly. This was one of the benefits of Mom staying at her boyfriend's house. I too could feel myself approaching the edge but Tegan was going to fall before I did. She tightened her muscles as she began squirting. Her knees buckled and she held her breath as she rode out her orgasm. She was enough to make me come. I dropped just seconds after her as I still grinded our cunts together. Our juices mixed together and our bodies fell entangled in one another.

I don't know how long we lay there for but it approached the time where Tegan would leave my bed and go to her own room. Sweat had formed over my skin as the heat of our bodies collided. She moved first but unexpectedly, she brought herself to my face, kissing me gently before collapsing in my arms. Luckily, my pillows hadn't been moved through the whole thing so all I had to do was wrap the sheets around us. It took me a while to get to sleep. As Tegan dozed in my arms; it was almost like I couldn't bare her. The only time my feelings had affected me was the first time we did this. But she'd made me cum… twice. It irritated me that she had this hold of me. She had the ability to change my emotions so quickly, it was unreal. But, I knew I wouldn't change this. If I could go back, I wouldn't do anything differently. What hurt the most was that we didn't _really_ talk about it. It just happened. I'd thrown jokes at it a couple of times but that was about it. I didn't want to be the one to confront her though; I was too scared to do that. I knew Tegan would get to a point where she'd have to; but I had no idea when that would be. For now, it would just have to enough, her sleeping next to me.


	5. Friday I'm In Love

**This is a really short chapter just to finish it off. Mainly fluff but yeah. I hoped you liked it. Please review or something. I apologise for my mistakes because this was all pretty rough but, I try. Thank you for reading.**

Friday-

I awoke to find my bed empty. Tegan had gone. This was going to be one of those days where she doesn't speak to me all day again. It hurt but it was a cross I had to bare. I could've done without school today.

Upon arriving, I realised that I hadn't actually seen Tegan all morning. She'd gone by the time I came downstairs for breakfast. I hadn't even seen her with her boyfriend yet. Today was different. I could feel it. It felt like last night had changed everything. We'd finally crossed the line. Perhaps I was overreacting but I couldn't help but think about it. One week had been enough to change our lives forever.

After a long day of an absent Tegan, it was time to go home. I wanted to walk today. The school bus didn't seem worth it. It was raining but I wanted to think. I wanted to just escape from everything for once, because I knew that as soon as I was to see Tegan, my emotions would completely change. She'd probably put me in an anxious state of mind again. But at the same time, I really wanted to see her. Actually, what I really wanted was to fuck her out of her mind without having to ask for it. I hated her for that. I hated her for toying with my mind and making me feel this way. I really did.

I decided to take a short-cut through the park. Hopefully the cover from the trees would shield me somewhat from the rain. My body had begun to shake as the cold water sank underneath my clothes. My hair was glued to my forehead. And droplets fell from my eyebrows. "Sara." The hushed voice brought me from my trance but I knew exactly who it was. I jerked my head quickly around to see her. She was pale; she'd probably been out in this rain longer than I had. Torturing herself over and over. I had no sympathy though. Just because she couldn't handle the guilt, didn't mean she had to take it out on me.

"What do you want, Tegan?" admittedly, I was pissed. Once again, she'd left me in my bed and for once I thought she was going to change. I just needed her to confess herself to me. Put me out of my misery.

"Sara… I need to say something but I want you to listen," our bodies both shook violently and it felt like the rain had gotten heavier. I stood with my lips tight shut… my eyes were charting every move she made "Look, what we've been doing is wrong. You shouldn't be making me do this. I-I think we should stop." Her eyes were restless, looking everywhere that wasn't me. I felt sick and my stomach churned. It was like my heart was going to explode in my chest.

"No, Tegan," I snapped "I'm not making you do this. You initiate this. Yes, I started it, but you also let it carry on, so don't you dare give me any of that bullshit. You want it but you're just too scared to admit it to yourself because you don't want to deal with the guilt. And I know for a fact that you don't want to stop doing this because you can't even look me in the eye. Plus, you can't deny the way you feel because when I make you cum and you scream my name, I know you enjoy it. You just want to be safe with your little boyfriend and your perfect heterosexual life but you have to stop fucking lying to yourself, Tegan. I'm tired of your games. I'm tired of the way you think you can just pull me along and ignore everything that I'm feeling. And for once, just this once, I'll tell you how I feel, no matter how much you don't want to hear it. I love you, Tegan. I love you. And I'm not scared about what anyone else thinks just as along as you can fall asleep in arms every night until the end of forever. I would do anything for you and the thing that hurts the most is that you don't even care." She looked at the floor, not wanting to meet her fate. I froze as tears ran out of my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks. "Fuck you." I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear. I walked away as fast as I could, not daring to look back.

When I got home, I ran upstairs. My eyes were still puffy from crying. I could feel a cold setting in, so I hopped into the shower, letting the warmth soothe my aches. My bones jolted still when the bathroom door unexpectedly swung open I remained still in case it was my mom but the uninvited visitor pulled back the shower curtains and climbed into the shower. Tegan wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her head in my shoulder. "I want you," She whispered so faintly that I could barely just make her out over the sounds from the shower, "I want to be with you. I love you." She broke in tears and sobbed as I held her tightly against me. "I'm so sorry." I started crying too, not really knowing why. We gripped one another tightly, letting the water muffle our tears and letting our guilt wash from our bodies and spiral down the plug-hole.


End file.
